Car Trouble
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Matt and Mello go for a drive and get lost... one-shot, lemon, no real plot... you know, that kind of thing :p


**A/N: This is the product of insomnia, as most of my stuff is :D I haven't written anything smutty in a long time so I'm rusty, but I don't think it's completely _horrible_... Anywho, yay for porn without plot! Enjoy...?**

***

Matt absolutely hated long, dark, deserted roads. Roads like the one he was currently driving on at nearly midnight. He had seen too many horror movies and played too many scary video games to ever feel comfortable in a rural area at night so when Mello told him he had something to take care of 'outside of town,' Matt said they should just leave in the morning, when it wasn't, you know, all dark and creepy out there. Mello had made a face and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, saying, "Fine, I'll go alone."

Just as Mello had expected him to, Matt quickly jumped up and followed, mumbling, "Okay, okay, let's go."

Obviously, he couldn't let Mello go off on his own like that, even though he knew the blond was armed and dangerous and could probably take care of himself if there happened to be any zombies or crazy inbred hillbillies out there. Still, he felt like he should take him since his car was safer than a motorcycle anyway.

So there they were, driving down some desolate road to some location that Mello hadn't really specified, surrounded by wilderness, the only light coming from the moon and the headlights of Matt's car. They hadn't seen a house in a while and Matt was beginning to think that maybe they were lost. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter than usual and under the black gloves he wore, his knuckles turned white. They'd been driving for about an hour and a half and he'd already smoked most of his cigarettes. Just as he was about to light another one, Mello suddenly broke the silence.

"MATT! Stop smoking so damn much!" He yelled.

Matt took a long drag off the cigarette and replied, "It helps me relax. Just open the window."

"It's freezing out there, I'm not opening the window," Mello argued, crossing his arms like an angry child. "God, I've been breathing that shit for over an hour now and my throat is starting to hurt."

Matt rolled his eyes, his anxiety temporarily taken over by irritation. He loved Mello, but seriously, the guy whined too much. He always had something to complain about.

"Why are you so nervous, anyway?" The blond asked, annoyance still evident in his voice.

"Well, let's see," Matt began, his tone taking on a sarcastic edge. "We're driving around in the middle of nowhere at midnight, so far out that I no longer have service on my phone and I'm guessing you don't either. I'm also pretty sure you have no idea where we are anymore. _That's_ why I'm nervous."

Mello scoffed, staring out into the darkness. "Don't be ridiculous, I know where we are and where we're going. We're almost there."

"We better be," Matt muttered.

Two cigarettes later, they still hadn't found their destination and the redhead's worry was only getting worse. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mello slouched in his seat, looking less confident and more pissed off by the minute. He hated being wrong and he hated even more to have to admit it. He was probably trying to figure out where they had taken a wrong turn and thinking up a way to blame it on Matt.

Suddenly, the car sputtered loudly and began to slow. Both men looked at each other with wide eyes and Matt pulled to the side of the road just in time before the car died.

"What the fuck was that?" Mello asked, sounding more shocked than angry.

Matt tried turning the car back on. When it wouldn't work, he let his head drop against the steering wheel and groaned. He stayed like that for a moment, thinking about how shitty their luck was, before sitting up straight again and looking over at the blond.

"Well?" Mello eyed him expectantly.

"Well, what?"

"Go fix it!" The blonde nearly screeched.

Matt almost laughed in disbelief. "Are you crazy? I'm not getting out of this car. Who knows what the fuck is out there."

The older man clenched his jaw and inhaled through his nose in an attempt to stay calm. He would go out and fix the car himself, if he knew anything about cars. Mello was the leader, planner, organizer, etc. but he rarely worked with his hands. Electronics and machinery were Matt's forte, not Mello's. If he wanted to get out of there tonight, he would need the redhead's co-operation.

Intimidation probably wouldn't work. Matt knew the blond could never actually _hurt_ him (at least, not too badly), no matter how annoying he was. He once claimed that Mello loved him too much and Mello had told him that he was simply useful and he couldn't afford to lose him just yet, but when the time came... Matt had just smirked, calling him on yet another bluff.

Perhaps flattery would work. Mello forced down his pride and cleared his throat, preparing to use his softest, calmest voice.

"Matt, we can't get out of here unless you go fix it, so could you..."

Matt just shook his head stubbornly, another cigarette pressed between his lips, breathing the smoke out through his nose. Mello had always found that gross and made a face at the sight, before quickly recovering and flipping the frown into a smile.

"Come on, you big... strong... mechanical genius, you."

Matt frowned and lifted his goggles, slowly turning to look at the blond curiously. Mello continued to smile at him for a few moments, before he dropped the act with a huff and fell back against his seat.

"I don't know, I was trying to stroke your ego..." He muttered. "What's it going to take to get you to fix the damn car?"

A few seconds passed in silence, before the hacker spoke.

"How 'bout you stroke something else?"

Mello rolled his eyes as he looked back at the redhead. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm out of smokes. This was my last one." As the redhead said this, he rolled down the window and flicked the finished cigarette out onto the road. He rolled it up again and sat back, pulling the goggles down to hang around his neck. "I'm gonna need something else to keep me calm..."

Before he even got the entire sentence out, the blond had said "Fine!" and was already crawling across the bench seat and grabbing the crotch of his jeans with what the younger man would have liked to believe was enthusiasm, but was more likely impatience. Mello's warm lips latched onto his neck and a he let out a soft moan as the blond's teeth grazed against the sensitive flesh. He turned his head and sought out Mello's mouth with his own, tasting dark chocolate and a hint of coffee.

His worries began to melt away as lust took over, warmth spreading through his entire body, igniting a fire in the pit of his stomach. Mello unlatched Matt's belt and undid his button and zipper. He broke their kiss for a moment, long enough to pull off the leather glove he was wearing with his teeth, before picking up where they'd left off and slipping his hand under the black cotton boxers that were now exposed.

Matt shivered and made a choked sound as Mello wrapped his fingers around him. "Damn, your hand's cold!"

Mello exposed the other man's length through the slit in his boxers and eyed it hungrily, licking his lips. He cocked an eyebrow at the redhead as he stroked him softly and slowly.

"Should I use my mouth instead?"

Matt gave a soft chuckle. "You'd do that? It's kind of a tight fit in here..."

Without giving an answer, Mello shifted and lowered himself so that his face hovered over Matt's lap. Grasping the hardened member again, he flicked out his tongue, swirling it around the head teasingly. Matt practically melted against the seat as he watched the blonde lick him from base to tip before taking it all in his mouth until he felt the back of his throat. Mello hummed an appreciative noise and Matt groaned in response, brushing back the honey-colored locks that had fallen over the other man's face.

Mello looked up at the redhead as he dragged his tongue along the underside of his penis, his normally icy eyes full of heat and lust. The sight alone caused Matt to moan softly, his own blue eyes becoming hazy and heavy-lidded. The blond gave a particularly hard suck and his hips jerked, forcing himself even further into Mello's mouth. Realizing he had a fistful of the other man's hair, Matt released his grip and held on to the edge of the seat instead. The last thing he needed was to accidently hurt the blond and have him get revenge with his teeth.

Mello increased his speed, licking and sucking while using his hand to caress what his mouth couldn't take in. He could feel the muscles in Matt's legs twitch as he worked and relished every moan that came from the younger man's mouth. Looking up at the redhead, he felt extremely proud of himself, being able to reduce his friend to this sweaty, gasping, and flushed state. Of course, Mello was good at everything he did, and giving head was no exception.

Matt felt the familiar warmth growing in the pit of his stomach and tried to control the building pressure, not wanting the pleasure to end, but eventually the sensation overtook him and he gave into it.

"Mello, I'm gonna cum," He said in a breathy voice and only seconds later he released into the blond's waiting mouth.

Mello swallowed every drop as the other man shivered and panted below him. When he was done, he pulled away, sitting up and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He gave the rosy-cheeked hacker a moment or two to recover and fix his clothing. Just as Matt finished doing up his belt, he spoke.

"Alright, now get out there."

Matt adjusted his goggles and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, about that..."

"Matt," Mello interrupted, not wanting to hear any more lame excuses. "I did you a damn favor. How often to I do nice things for nothing? Never. So get the fuck out there before I kick your ass."

Matt pursed his lips and avoided Mello's eyes, staring out into the darkness as he spoke. "Well, I probably should've mentioned this before... But, the car is completely dead. The battery, that is. Without a battery, we're not going anywhere and there's nothing I can do to..."

He trailed off as he glanced over at the other man, seeing Mello's eyes widened with shock and then narrowed in anger and Matt swore he saw a vein pop out in his forehead. Before he could react, the blond grabbed him roughly by the shirt and yanked him closer so he could give him the full effect of his death glare. Matt smiled slightly, not so much amused as he was nervous. Steam was practically coming out of Mello's ears.

"Thanks for the, uh, blow job, though. I can return the favor if you want. It might help you calm down..."

That only seemed to piss the blond off more and the redhead sighed in defeat.

"... I'm going in the trunk, aren't I?"

***

**A/N: LOLZ. Go ahead and review, even if it's just to say how awful that was. Haha XD**


End file.
